


Horny for Paperwork

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, First Dates, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, nothing bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo reads Hux's mind and finds something unexpected, but he decides it's something he wants. Too bad Hux has forms to fill out first.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106
Collections: Year of Kylux





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm combining three February prompts for Year of Kylux in one fic. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter each week. 
> 
> There is (sorta) a light dom/sub dynamic going on here, but more of a controlling Hux and overeager Kylo. This is not something they discuss beforehand, and I'm not certain this is going to be present in the next two chapters. I didn't think it warranted a tag, but thought there should probably be some warning.

It was the second time in the past hour that Kylo noticed Hux looking at him. 

Kylo didn’t sense that he was watching him out of anger. He used to be able to feel Hux’s rage anytime he walked into a room. But lately, that had changed. There was something else that he was feeling, but Kylo wasn’t sure what it was. 

He could read his mind to get a better idea. Snoke had forbidden him from doing that to any of the officers, not unless he had orders. It didn’t mean that Kylo actually followed his commands, especially since most First Order officers wouldn’t know what was happening and wouldn’t tell Snoke even if they did.

Hux was different. Kylo suspected that Hux would absolutely know if he read his mind and he would not hesitate to tell Snoke. But over the past few weeks, he’d noticed Hux watching him whenever he thought Kylo wasn’t looking. Whatever Hux was feeling towards him was a distraction as well. Maybe he was planning to kill him.

He wasn’t supposed to read Hux’s mind, but it seemed like there was no other choice. If Hux was planning on assassinating him, he needed to know. Kylo waited until Hux seemed distracted with a report from Mitaka and then he went into Hux’s mind.

Most of the time, it took some time to find exactly what he was looking for, but Hux’s mind was different. It was organized. There might as well have been a label on a section that said “my idiot co-commander” because Kylo found it that easily.

Although Hux thought he was an idiot, there was more to it. Kylo was struck with an image, seeing himself on his knees. Was he watching himself from Hux’s perspective? It couldn’t be a memory because Kylo had never knelt down in front of Hux. And he most certainly had never kissed Hux’s crotch.

It took Kylo a moment to realize that he was seeing Hux’s fantasy. Hux fantasized about him. He almost couldn’t believe it but the Force didn’t lie. That was not what he expected to find and he didn’t know what to do with that information.

“Ren!” Hux barked. Kylo’s attention turned to Hux, who was angrily marching over to him. “I thought you were ordered to stay out of my head.”

“I…” Kylo was going to deny it, but he thought better of it. Hux wouldn’t believe it and more importantly, Kylo wanted to act on what he learned.

“I’ll be reporting this to Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“Wait,” Kylo said, grabbing Hux by the arm, preventing him from leaving. From the way Hux looked at him, Kylo knew he was lucky that he didn’t have a knife sticking out of him. And there was no guarantee that wouldn’t happen if Kylo didn’t hurry.

“I want that,” Kylo said, speaking without thinking. Hux frowned and Kylo knew he needed to explain himself better. “What I saw. I want to do that. I want to put my mouth -”

“Ren!” Hux hissed. “Release me this instant!”

Kylo did so, not wanting Hux any angrier than he already was. Maybe he’d have to give Hux some time to calm down. In the meantime, he needed to think of what he was going to tell Snoke, because he knew his master was not going to be pleased.

“Ren,” Hux called. Kylo saw he was near a turbolift, waiting. The door was open and empty, but Hux hadn’t gotten in yet. “Are you coming?”

Kylo didn’t move for a moment, trying to think of when he agreed to go somewhere with Hux. Once he realized what was happening — or at least, he hoped that was what was happening — he nearly ran to join him.

“So,” Hux said. “You read my mind.”

“Yes.”

“And you liked what you found?” Hux was staring at him, intensity in his blue eyes.

“I did.” Kylo took a step towards him, but Hux put a hand on his chest, keeping him at a distance.

“Not here,” Hux said, lowering his hand. As much as Kylo wanted to wrap his arms around Hux and put his mouth on every single part of his body, Kylo held back. Hux hadn’t agreed to anything yet and Kylo didn’t want to ruin anything.

It had only been minutes since he first considered a sexual relationship with his co-commander, but Kylo knew he would never be satisfied until he had Hux’s cock in his mouth. That might have to wait, but that didn’t mean there was nothing they could do while waiting in the turbolift. It seemed to be much slower than usual.

“I could do stuff with the Force,” Kylo said. “If you wanted. No one would know if they saw us.”

“Do stuff with the Force,” Hux repeated. “I’d certainly hope so, otherwise there seems little point in having you around.”

Kylo wasn’t sure how to explain himself better, and before he could figure out what to say, the turbolift stopped and the door opened. Hux walked out and Kylo followed. He was surprised to see they were on the level that housed their quarters — Hux was never there during working hours. Kylo wasn’t certain if the fact Hux was going there was a good sign or not.

Hux opened the door to his quarters and walked in and immediately went to his desk. Kylo stood near the door for a few moments and watched as Hux picked up a datapad. Of course he was working. The man never stopped. But Kylo had more important things in mind.

“Sit down,” Hux said, not looking up from his datapad.

“I thought you wanted me to suck your dick.” Instead of sitting as Hux requested, Kylo stood next to him, looking at his datapad.

“Yes, well, we can’t just jump into that, now can we?”

“Why not?”

Hux didn’t answer and continued looking at his datapad. It looked like he was looking at medical records. Kylo couldn’t believe he was wasting time like that.

“It appears you’re clear of all diseases,” Hux said. “I’ll make sure you have access to my most recent test results as well. Now. What exactly are you proposing as far as the nature of this relationship?”

“I want to choke on your dick. That’s what I want.”

“So you’re saying you want this to be a one time thing? We do this and never speak of it again?”

Kylo had to think about that. He didn’t even realize he wanted a sexual relationship with Hux until he’d read his mind. It only took a few seconds for Kylo to realize that he wanted more than just one quick encounter. He wanted Hux to fuck him in every way possible, and he wanted to do the same to Hux.

“I want… more.” Kylo couldn’t think of how to word what he wanted any better.

“Good. Then take a seat and we’ll work this out.”

Kylo did as he was asked this time, sitting on the other side of the desk. “What are you doing?”

“Putting everything in writing so we both know what to expect,” Hux said. “We’ll be entering into a non-exclusive sexual relationship, with encounters on an as-needed basis.”

It took Kylo a moment to process exactly what Hux had said. It seemed like far too many words when Kylo just wanted to blow him. But he knew that if he wanted more than just to give that one blow job, he’d need to put up with Hux. 

“As needed?” Kylo asked. “Non-exclusive?”

“I didn’t think you’re the type who would be interested in having regularly scheduled encounters,” Hux said. “Although that would be easier for me if we simply met at a designated time each month.”

“So whenever I want? We can have sex?”

“Whenever _we_ want, Ren. If I let you dictate completely when we had sex, we’d never stop. As for the non-exclusive, I assume that you would want the option of pursuing other relationships.”

“No,” Kylo said. He hadn’t had many sexual partners and had never found one-night stands to be particularly satisfying. They’d always left him wanting more. And there was no one else on the ship he was interested in.

“I’m not about to enter into an exclusive relationship,” Hux said. “I need to keep my options open.”

“Why?”

“Because I know almost nothing about you. Your personality does leave quite a bit to be desired, and if your dick doesn’t make up for that, I may need to seek better options.”

“Like you’re any better,” Kylo grumbled. He was starting to think it was too much trouble to get involved with Hux. They could have been finished already, but Hux had to make everything more complicated than necessary. 

“Like I said, we should keep our options open. Now I would be willing to agree that we will inform each other beforehand of any other partners we plan on taking if that would be acceptable.”

“Fine.” Kylo still didn’t like it. Hux shouldn’t need anyone else and hopefully Kylo could prove that to him.

“As far as sexual acts we’re willing to do, I’ll have you submit a list later of things you’re interested in and things you are absolutely not willing to do. I’ll do the same and we can compare notes. For now, I’ll just put in that we’re engaging in a single act and that this section will be modified. Did you want me to reciprocate?”

“What?” Kylo had trouble following what Hux was saying and didn’t quite understand what he’d asked.

“You said you wanted to perform oral sex on me,” Hux said. “I have agreed to that. But is that all you want to do or do you want me to do the same for you?”

“You’d do that?” The thought of sucking Hux’s dick had been enough for Kylo to get horny, but Hux’s latest idea made things even worse. He could feel his cock starting to grow hard in his pants and he knew he was going to need relief soon.

“I’ll admit it’s not my favorite thing to do, but it’d be rude not to offer. If there’s some other way that you’d prefer to get off, we can discuss that.”

“I…” Kylo hadn’t really thought that far ahead. He only knew that he wanted Hux in his mouth. Now he had to think of what else he could ask Hux to do, but it only further stiffened his cock.

“I could do a handjob if you’d like,” Hux offered. “I could get down on my knees and allow you to ejaculate on me, if that’d be acceptable.”

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, unable to resist palming himself through his pants. He could see it so clearly in his head, Hux in front of him, covered in come. 

“Right, well, that seems to be agreeable.” Hux’s attention was on his datapad for several moments before he spoke again. “Now there’s one last thing to go over, which is the use of your sorcery.”

“What’s that have to do with anything?”

“I will agree to allow you to use your powers in sexual situations, however, not without my explicit consent for each use. Do you understand?”

“Yes?”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

“Fuck, Hux. I get it! I won’t use the Force on you unless you tell me to! Can I blow you now?” He was tired of discussing things and just wanted to get down to business. Why did Hux have to make everything so complicated?

“So needy,” Hux murmured. He looked back at his datapad, then passed it across the desk. “Sign and we can get started.”

Kylo immediately added his signature to the datapad, not even caring what it was he was signing. Then he was on his feet and ready to climb over the desk to get to Hux.

“Sit down,” Hux ordered, using the same tone he used with any of his subordinates who were getting out of line. Kylo couldn’t help but obey. 

Hux stood and walked over to an open area of the room and stood facing Kylo. It was hard not to get up and go to him, but Kylo managed to stay in his seat. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stay there.

“You said you could use the Force,” Hux said. “Can you undress me from there?” Kylo nodded and Hux continued. “Do it, but don’t destroy anything.”

Kylo licked his lips as he concentrated on the Force. This was by far the hardest thing anyone had asked him to do. It was going to take quite a bit of focus to do what Hux asked, but he knew it was going to be difficult with his cock straining against his pants. Kylo had to ignore that for the moment and instead concentrate on Hux.

He’d start with his gloves. Kylo reached out with the Force, feeling around Hux’s left hand. Hux was looking at that hand, clearly able to feel what Kylo was doing. Not wanting to waste time, he unsnapped the button at the wrist and pulled the glove off, floating it towards himself and catching it out of the air.

The glove was still warm from Hux’s body and Kylo couldn’t help but hold it to his nose and inhale Hux’s scent. Then, he pressed the glove to his crotch.

“I should have known you’d be like this,” Hux said, pulling Kylo’s attention from the glove and back to the man himself.

He removed his other glove the same way he had the first, although this time, when he had the glove in hand, he licked it, making eye contact with Hux as he did so. He’d already let Hux see enough of him, he didn’t see any reason to hold back.

Once his gloves were removed, he took off Hux’s belt, putting it on the floor behind him. Then, he undid the fasteners that held his tunic together. Kylo couldn’t help but stare at the exposed skin on his neck, wanting to bury his face there and kiss him or bite him or both.

He didn’t get to see much else, as Hux was wearing an undershirt, but seeing his neck and hands was the most exposed Kylo had ever seen him. And he was going to get to see more. He started to unbutton Hux’s pants when he realized there was a slight problem.

“You need to take your boots off,” Kylo said.

“What? Your powers don’t work on boots?”

“They do. I can. But I’d have to -”

“Do what you must,” Hux said, sounding almost bored.

Kylo hesitated but Hux told him to do it, so Kylo lifted Hux from the floor, holding him up so his head was nearly touching the ceiling. He kept him suspended while he removed his boots and then his socks, letting them fall to the floor. He started to lower Hux down, but decided it would be easier to remove his pants while he was still in the air.

Once Hux’s pants were off, Kylo pulled down Hux’s underwear and dropped those to the ground as well. Kylo nearly dropped Hux, but he kept his focus long enough to set him gently on the floor. Then, he finally could pay attention to what he really wanted to — Hux’s cock, already hard and looking like the most beautiful thing Kylo had ever seen.

“You’re not done yet,” Hux reminded him. Kylo glanced up from Hux’s cock and saw that his uniform was still on his shoulders and he hadn’t removed the undershirt yet. Kylo pushed the tunic to the ground and then lifted the undershirt over Hux’s head, finally leaving him fully naked.

“I always knew those powers could be good for more than destroying my ship,” Hux said. “Now come here.”

Kylo jumped up but froze as Hux held up a hand. He’d waited until Hux told him to move, so he didn’t know what the problem was, but he didn’t want Hux to end this, not when he was so close.

“On your hands and knees,” Hux said. Kylo nearly dropped to the floor. He didn’t care what Hux asked of him — he’d do anything to get his mouth on that cock. 

Kylo crawled over to Hux, watching him the entire way. Hux looked as bored as he had while working on his datapad, but his cock gave away how excited Hux was. When Kylo reached him, he didn’t bother waiting for any instructions and licked a stripe from Hux’s balls to the tip of his cock.

“Good boy,” Hux said as he stroked his hair. Kylo felt his cock growing even harder in his pants but he’d take care of himself later. There were more important things to do first.

Kylo put a hand around the base of Hux’s cock and held it while he licked around the head. Then he put as much of Hux’s cock as he could comfortably fit in his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times but that wasn’t enough. He needed all of Hux’s cock in him.

He tried to take in more but soon found himself choking. He’d never been so desperate to have a cock down his throat, and he’d never tried, but he knew that he could use the Force to do whatever he wanted. 

“You don’t have -” Hux started to speak as Kylo tried to take his cock again. This time, Kylo used the Force to suppress his gag reflex. He soon had the satisfaction of Hux’s cock in his throat.

“Oh, fuck,” Hux said softly, still stroking Kylo’s hair. “I’m gonna fuck your face.”

Kylo nodded as best he could and that seemed to be enough of a signal. Hux pulled back and then shoved his hips forward. Hux’s hands formed fists in Kylo’s hair, holding him in place while Hux fucked him. Kylo did his best to relax although it was hard with his cock straining in his pants and Hux wasn’t exactly gentle.

“All this time,” Hux said, “I thought you were useless. But look how good you are at taking my cock. This is what you should be doing at all times. Just a hole for me to fuck. It’s like you were meant for this.”

Kylo whimpered around Hux’s cock, wanting nothing more than exactly that. Everything else in life was so complicated, but this made sense. It felt right. There was nothing more important than taking Hux’s cock. 

Hux slammed his hips into Kylo’s face and with a loud groan, he pushed in all the way and held himself there. Kylo felt warmth in his throat as Hux pumped his come inside. Never in his life had he felt that something was so right, like he belonged. 

Hux was petting his hair as he pulled out and Kylo couldn’t help but whimper at the loss. He wanted more. It was only when Hux knelt down in front of him and placed his hand over Kylo’s cock that Kylo remembered his own erection.

“Let’s take care of this,” he said. He dropped his hand from Kylo’s head and quickly undid the front of Kylo’s pants and pulled his cock out. Kylo glanced down and nearly came on the spot when he saw Hux’s hand wrapped around him.

“Look at this thing,” Hux said, giving him a few strokes. “It’s just as ridiculous as the rest of you.”

“Hux, please,” Kylo whined. 

“I believe you said you wanted to come on me,” Hux said as he moved away. He laid down on the floor, pulling Kylo by the arm.

Kylo moved forward until his knees were touching Hux. Then he threw one leg over Hux so he was straddling him. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Hux was. And he looked so small as well. Kylo had only been focused on his cock before that he hadn’t noticed how slim he was under his uniform.

He wanted to kiss and touch every single part of Hux’s body and keep him wrapped in his arms forever. But that could come later. There was something more important to take care of first. He grasped his cock in his hand and stroked himself quickly. It wasn’t long before he shot his load all over Hux’s chest and stomach.

Hux was gorgeous, covered in Kylo’s spend. Kylo couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him. Hux put a hand on his chest, but Kylo didn’t realize he wanted him to stop until Hux bit him on the lip. He pulled back quickly, but he still wanted to kiss him.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked.

“I wanted to kiss you.”

“Why?”

Kylo didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t even know himself. All he knew is that he wanted to kiss him and never stop touching him.

“Get off of me,” Hux said, pushing at him. Kylo rolled off of him but didn’t go far. He laid down next to him and put an arm over him. “Seriously?”

“I didn’t get to suck your balls,” Kylo said, staring at Hux’s face. He turned his head to look at him. “I want to eat your ass too. And fuck you and I want you to fuck me and I want to put my mouth on every single part of your body.”

“Well, that’s quite a list,” Hux said, pressing himself closer to Kylo. “I think we’ll have to explore that later once we amend our contract. I think I’d like to see what else you can do with the Force.”

“Whatever you like,” Kylo said. “I can jack you off from across the ship or fuck your ass while you’re fucking me or touch every part of your body at once. Anything.”

“We’re definitely going to explore that,” Hux said, rolling over onto his side. “Maybe we’ll even explore this kissing thing you seem so fond of.”

Kylo grinned and kissed Hux. Their relationship was already off to a perfect start.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo rolled over in bed, wrapping an arm around Hux and nuzzled into his neck without opening his eyes. It had only been a week since they’d gotten together but it already felt completely normal to have Hux in his bed. They hadn’t spent a night apart since their relationship started and Kylo never wanted to.

“Kylo,” Hux murmured softly. Kylo couldn’t help but smile when Hux said his name. He still called him Ren for the most part, but just after sex or when he was just waking up, he would call him Kylo and that never failed to make Kylo happy.

Kylo kissed his neck and held him tighter. He wanted to stay like that forever. Being with Hux was perfect and it was the one place Kylo knew he belonged.

“I have to get up,” Hux said. Kylo knew that was true, but he didn’t let go. Hux always said he needed to get up but always stayed a little bit longer. 

“I reviewed the contract,” Hux said. “All the things you added that you liked to try.”

“And?” Kylo asked, hoping he didn’t sound nervous. Hux had insisted that they use a contract to negotiate their sexual encounters and their entire relationship. After the first time together, Hux had amended it to include kissing and cuddling as acceptable activities, and Kylo had decided to take that a little further.

He wasn’t sure if Hux would find it acceptable.

“I’ve never done that before,” Hux said.

“We don’t have to,” Kylo said quickly. “It was just an idea.”

“No,” Hux said, rolling over so he was facing Kylo. “I think I’d like to try it, however, I’m not quite sure how it works.”

“Really? You’ve never done that?”

“No.”

“Huh. I thought with everything, that would have been something you’d have done.”

“Ren,” Hux said, then he fell silent for a few moments before continuing. “I suppose I should tell you that you’re the first person I’ve been with.”

“Really? You seemed like you knew what you were doing with the contract.”

“Yes, well, you were the first person to actually let me draft it. Everyone else I’d considered as a partner walked out almost immediately. Hard to believe you of all people managed to have the patience.”

“Really wanted that dick.”

“Obviously. Anyway, I thought we’d try your suggestion tonight and see how it goes. If it’s enjoyable for the both of us, then perhaps it can become something we do more regularly.”

“I’ll get everything set up,” Kylo said, smiling.

“Good.” Hux kissed Kylo and then sat up. “I really do have to go, but I’ll see you later.”

Kylo watched from the bed as Hux got ready for the day. Once Hux was dressed, he walked back to the bed and gave Kylo a kiss before he left his quarters. Kylo waited a few minutes and then he jumped up. If he wanted everything to be perfect, then he had a lot to do.

***

Kylo stood on the bridge, waiting for the second Hux's shift was over. He could barely contain his excitement and the bridge crew kept shooting him nervous glances. But Kylo didn't care about them. All he cared about was Hux. Once Hux's shift was over, Kylo headed towards him, pleased to see that he had turned and headed towards the exit. Hux usually stayed after his shift was over, but Kylo wasn't going to let that happen. Not when he had something more important planned.

"Well, I suppose it's time to try this," Hux said as he met Kylo. "I trust you've approved the new contract.."

"Of course," Kylo said. He had not been surprised to get the latest version of the contract approving the planned activities for the night. "Did it as soon as I got it. Everything's already taken care of for tonight."

"Should I change clothes?" Hux asked.

"There's some on the shuttle," Kylo said. "You can change on the way if you want."

They made their way to the hangar and onto Kylo's shuttle. Kylo immediately went to the cockpit and took off. There wasn't much piloting to do as he already had their course programmed into the computer. He only had to get clear of the _Finalizer_ and then they were on their way. Once the shuttle had made the jump to lightspeed, Kylo headed to his quarters where he found Hux.

Hux had taken off his uniform and put on more casual clothes. He'd even washed the gel out of his hair leaving it soft and fluffy. Kylo couldn't help but go over and run a hand through Hux's hair. And being that close to him, Kylo couldn't resist giving him a kiss.

"Ren," Hux said, placing a hand on Kylo's chest. "I hope I don't end up disappointing you. I don't think I'll be very good at this."

"It's okay," Kylo said, giving him another quick kiss. "It doesn't matter. I just want to do this with you."

Kylo took Hux by the hand and led him back to the cockpit. He sat down in the pilot's seat and pulled Hux into his lap, smiling when he felt Hux relaxing against him. Kylo was nervous enough on his own and he didn't need Hux to be nervous too. It wasn't the first time for Kylo, but it had been so long it almost felt like it was.

Soon, the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, a blue and green planet appearing in front of them. Kylo took hold of the shuttle's controls and headed down to the planet's surface, landing in an open field. The sun was still up on that part of the planet, but it wouldn't be for long. Kylo stood up, keeping Hux right where he was with his strong arms. Hux wasn't all he needed from the shuttle, but he wasn't about to put Hux down, so he used the Force to bring his supplies with him.

"What are you doing?" Hux asked, as Kylo carried him down the shuttle's ramp.

"Exactly what we agreed on," Kylo said. "Going on a date."

"And is it required for you to carry me on a date?"

"No," Kylo said. "But I want to."

Hux didn't argue and Kylo set up for their date, laying a blanket out on the field before putting Hux down. Kylo still didn't let go of him. Instead he crawled halfway on top of him, kissing him. Hux had his hands on Kylo's head, holding him in place. The rest of Kylo's plans might have been forgotten had he not heard Hux's stomach growling.

"You didn't eat today," Kylo said. He didn't even need to ask — he knew that Hux rarely ate in the mornings and never ate during his shifts. Kylo had occasionally managed to get him to eat something before his shifts, but he didn't think Hux ever did that on his own. Fortunately, Kylo had planned for that and brought plenty of food.

Sitting up, Kylo used the Force to call the picnic basket over to him, opening it up and taking out their dinner. He'd made various sandwiches, not sure what kind Hux would prefer. He'd also packed fruit and some wine. Kylo placed a few sandwiches in front of Hux before grabbing hold of the wine bottle.

"I made enough for you to have three if you want," Kylo said. "But if you want more, you can have some of mine too."

"I don't think I can even eat three," Hux said as he picked one up and started to unwrap it. 

"I made one for dinner and one for each meal you skipped today," Kylo said. He opened the wine bottle and poured a glass for Hux before pouring one for himself. 

"So this is a date, then?" Hux asked, taking a sip of wine. "We sit outside and eat dinner?"

"It's one kind of date," Kylo said. "But there's other kinds. It's just about spending time together."

"We spend time together all the time," Hux said.

"Yeah, but that's different," Kylo said, trying to think of how. "That's just blowjobs and cuddling and revising the contract."

"But we're doing it together."

"Dates are supposed to be romantic."

"You don't think revising our contract is romantic?"

"This is romantic," Kylo said, gesturing around them. "A nice meadow with flowers, watching the sunset, and being with the person you love."

Hux froze and Kylo realized exactly what he said. He didn't know what to do. There was no way to take back those words. The Force could make Hux forget them, but Kylo had agreed not to use the Force on Hux. Not unless Hux asked him to. Maybe Hux would want to forget that Kylo had said that. Kylo would do it, but he also knew it would break his heart.

It felt like years before Hux finally spoke. "Are you saying that I'm the person you love?" 

Kylo nodded, looking out towards the sunset. The date was supposed to bring them closer together — and hopefully get Hux to fall in love — but Kylo had just ruined everything. He knew Hux wouldn't be ready to hear those words, but they just came out. Hux would end their relationship now, Kylo was sure of it. But then, he felt Hux's hand on his and he looked over to see Hux smiling.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," Hux said. He leaned forward and kissed Kylo, and Kylo was so happy he could feel tears starting to form. He really thought that Hux would leave him.

The rest of their picnic went well, and they managed to finish off everything that Kylo had brought with him. Once they'd finished eating, they laid down on the blanket, cuddling close as the sky fully darkened and stars appeared above them. It was warm on the planet, but it was definitely starting to cool off and Kylo snuggled closer. He loved how Hux felt against him and he wanted to stay like that forever.

"You know," Hux said after a while, "there were some other things we had in the contract."

"There's a lot in there," Kylo said. They both had plenty of things they wanted to explore with each other, and they hadn't made much progress on that list. Not that Kylo could complain about what they had done. Even if they never took things further, Kylo thought he'd be happy just as long as he still had Hux.

"I was thinking this might be a good time to try some other new things," Hux said. "I, uh. I brought some supplies but I left it in my uniform pocket."

"Supplies? What do we need?"

"Lubricant. Condoms if you want them."

"Hux." Kylo propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at Hux better. "You want to have sex?"

"We've been having sex," Hux pointed out. "But yes, I would like to try a different type. If that's acceptable to you."

"Yes," Kylo said, surging forward to kiss him. "Of course it is."

Kylo rolled on top of Hux as he kissed him. He started pulling his clothes off and Hux helped, although as soon as Kylo had his shirt off, Hux's hands were on his chest, squeezing the muscle there. Kylo had noticed in their short time together that Hux really liked his chest. Hux had his hands or mouth there as much as possible.

As much as Kylo wanted to keep kissing Hux, he had to pull away so he could take their boots off. Once that was taken care of, Kylo was on Hux once again. Kylo kept their lips locked together as much as possible as he finished undressing them, and soon, there was nothing between them. Kylo put his arms around Hux and moved them into a sitting position, holding Hux tightly against him. He trailed a hand down Hux's back, enjoying his soft skin. His hand came to rest on Hux's waist, amazed at how small he was.

It was far from the first time Kylo had seen Hux out of uniform or touched his bare skin, but he couldn't get over how small Hux was under all his uniform layers. It didn't seem to fit for such a ruthless general and his small size made Kylo want to keep him wrapped up and protected from the galaxy, although Kylo knew better than anyone that Hux didn't need anyone to protect him. Still, that didn't mean that Kylo wouldn't protect him. If anyone ever tried to hurt Hux, Kylo would tear them apart.

"Kylo," Hux said, a hand stroking Kylo's face. "We need lubricant."

"I have some," Kylo said. He took a hand off Hux and used the Force to pull a small bottle from the picnic basket. "I thought we might need it."

"I knew you had the ability to plan ahead," Hux said.

"When it comes to something I want." Kylo moved a hand down to Hux's ass, squeezing the soft flesh. "So. You want to top or should I?"

"I think I'd like you to this time," Hux said. "Unless you'd prefer that I top. I know you said you don't have much of a preference, but -"

Kylo cut him off with a quick kiss while his hand drifted closer to his hole. "I don't," Kylo said. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Hux smiled, and Kylo couldn't help but kiss him again. This time, Kylo moved down on Hux's face, kissing his chin and then along his jaw. He then kissed Hux's neck as he moved to lay Hux back down. He then started trailing kisses down Hux's body, kissing his nipples and all over his belly, pausing when he reached his cock. Kylo sat up, looking at Hux. He was so beautiful, glowing in the moonlight. 

Kylo returned his attention to Hux's cock, kissing it before taking him into his mouth. He loved the way Hux's cock felt poking the back of his throat and the way he smelled and the way he tasted. There was nothing about Hux that Kylo didn't love and he couldn't wait to explore more of him. He pulled off of Hux's cock and moved down to his balls, kissing them and gently sucking each one into his mouth, enjoying Hux's soft moans as he did so. 

As much as Kylo liked to have Hux's balls in his mouth, there was still more for him to explore, so after he'd given sufficient attention to his balls, Kylo moved on, kissing right under Hux's balls. He put his hands on the back of Hux's thighs and pushing him up slightly. He licked a stripe from the edge of Hux's rim to his balls, listening to Hux moan his name. That was all the encouragement Kylo needed to go where he really wanted. 

The next time he licked Hux, it was right over his hole and Hux nearly screamed. Wanting more of that, Kylo attacked Hux's hole vigorously, licking, kissing, drooling all over. He put one hand on Hux's cock, lightly stroking him as he ate him out. And Hux did not disappoint. He was moaning and begging and panting, and when Kylo pushed his tongue past the rim, Hux did scream. Kylo pushed his tongue further inside.

Kylo knew he could make Hux come just like that, with barely any stimulation on his cock. But he didn't want him to come just yet. Not until Kylo had the chance to get his cock inside him. Kylo pulled away, kissing the inside of Hux's thighs as he sat up. 

"Ren," Hux moaned. "That was absolutely filthy."

"And you loved it," Kylo said with a grin. He picked up the bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers before teasing Hux's hole. He circled the rim a few times before slipping a finger inside, only going up to the first knuckle. He'd fingered Hux before and knew it wasn't too much, but he wanted to give him plenty of time to adjust.

Slowly, he started to push his finger in. As he came close to getting his finger fully inside, Kylo wrapped a hand around Hux's cock and started to stroke him again. 

"Ren," Hux said, breathing heavily. "You know I can take more than that."

"If that's what you want." Kylo didn't waste any more time and started to push a second finger inside of him. He opened his fingers as much as he could while entering Hux, stretching his hole and making room for a third finger.

They'd never done anymore than three fingers, and Kylo wasn't sure what Hux wanted him to do next. His cock was thicker than his fingers, but Kylo was certain he'd opened Hux up enough. But if Hux wanted him to keep going with his fingers, Kylo would do that. As long as he was with Hux, Kylo would be happy. 

"Think you're ready?" Kylo asked, slowly pumping his fingers in and out. "Or do you want another finger?"

"Yes," Hux moaned. "Fuck. Fuck me."

"Another finger?" Kylo asked.

"Ren, if you don't get your cock in me right now, I will gut you."

Kylo couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his fingers out of Hux, watching his hole tighten as his fingers left. Knowing that Hux's threat was serious, Kylo quickly lubed himself up and lined himself up at Hux's rim. He paused, taking a moment to take in Hux's form. He really was gorgeous and Kylo couldn't believe Hux was going to let him fuck him. 

He pushed the head of his cock inside of Hux, watching as it disappeared inside of him. Kylo knew he wasn't going to last long. It was hard not to push all the way in and pound into Hux until he came, but Kylo wanted to make sure that Hux enjoyed himself as well. He remembered what Hux had said that morning — that he'd never had a relationship before. Kylo didn't want his first time to be an unpleasant or even mediocre experience.

Kylo continued to push in slowly, watching Hux for any signs that he was in pain. Hux seemed to enjoy it and soon, Kylo was buried fully inside of Hux. He leaned forward, covering Hux's body with his own. Kylo ran a hand through Hux's hair and when Hux opened his eyes, Kylo felt his stomach flutter. There was something there he'd never seen before and it wasn't hard to know what it was. Hux might not have said the words, but Kylo could see it in his eyes — Hux loved him.

Tears started to build up and Kylo had to kiss Hux. He needed to feel every single part of him. He slowly pulled his hips back, but didn't go far, wanting to keep in contact with Hux as much as possible. Hux's arms wrapped around Kylo while Kylo slowly thrust back inside of him. Kylo loved Hux and knowing that Hux felt the same way only made that feeling stronger.

Kylo reached between them, stroking Hux's cock much faster than before, wanting him to come first. Hux put a hand on Kylo's face, pushing him away.

"I want to look at you," Hux said. "I want to see your face when you come."

"Fuck," Kylo groaned, using the Force to stop himself from coming right there. He heard a slight gasp from Hux and felt him tightening around his cock as he came. Kylo continued to stroke him until he came down from his orgasm. Then, Kylo could fully focus on his own. He thrust a few more times and then he was finally coming. He'd never had an orgasm so intense, and seeing the loving look in Hux's eyes while he came made it all the better.

Kylo collapsed on top of Hux, holding him as best he could. He never wanted to let go of him.

Once he fully recovered from his orgasm, Kylo realized he was lying on Hux and he quickly rolled off of him. He was aware of how much larger he was and he didn't want to risk hurting him. But Kylo still didn't let go, keeping Hux pressed against him.

"Kylo," Hux said softly, putting a hand on his arm. "That was wonderful. Thank you."

"Love you," Kylo murmured into Hux's hair. Hux might never say the words, but that was okay with Kylo. He could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo had been away from the ship for far too long. More importantly, he'd been away from Hux. His latest mission had him away for over a week, and that was unacceptable. Long missions were part of his life, and Kylo knew that meant there was only one option in the long term — Snoke had to die. But there was a more immediate concern, which was getting to Hux and having reunion sex.

Their relationship was still young — just over a month old, not counting the past week — but Kylo knew it was meant to last. He'd never felt about anyone the way he felt about Hux. He'd thought he'd been in love before, but what he'd had with Tai or the former Master of the Knights of Ren was very different from what he had with Hux. 

As soon as his shuttle had set down in the hangar, Kylo opened the hatch and nearly ran down the ramp. He'd already checked Hux's schedule and knew he'd be in his office and Kylo was prepared to run there and greet Hux. Even if Hux was busy, Kylo could satisfy himself giving Hux a blowjob under the desk. Just as long as they were together, it didn't matter what they did, even if Hux couldn't give Kylo his full attention.

To Kylo's surprise, Hux was waiting in the hangar. Kylo had to stop himself from throwing his arms around Hux and kissing him right there. No one else knew about their relationship and Hux wanted to keep it that way. It was something they disagreed on, but not something that Kylo wanted to argue about. He knew the First Order had rules and regulations regarding relationships, and although Kylo didn't think theirs would be a problem, Hux wasn't going to risk it.

The only concern that Kylo had was that Snoke might find out. He'd done his best to pit them against each other and Kylo thought he knew why — they worked too well together. Snoke saw an alliance between them as a threat, and Kylo knew that Snoke was right. Kylo was going to kill his master and he knew Hux would help him if he asked.

"Ren," Hux greeted. "I see your mission went well. If you're not too tired, I'd like to take care of your debriefing."

"Of course," Kylo agreed, knowing that Hux had no intention of doing an actual debriefing. When Hux led him to his quarters instead of his office, Kylo knew he was right about that. As soon as the door was closed, Kylo pulled Hux into a kiss. Hux seemed to melt against him, but then he took a step back.

"Come on," Hux said. "We have matters to discuss."

"What?" Kylo asked. What was there to talk about?

"Sit down," Hux said as he made his way over to his desk. He picked up his datapad and Kylo got a glimpse of the screen as he sat down. It was their contract, the one that Hux had insisted upon when they first got together. At first, Hux had revised it frequently as they worked through what they wanted in their relationship, but Kylo hadn't seen it in a whie. He'd thought they'd finished working on it.

"What is it?" Kylo asked, hoping Hux hadn't changed his mind about the nature of their relationship. The last thing they'd changed was to include that they were in an exclusive sexual and romantic relationship and Kylo was worried that something had changed. Maybe with Kylo having been gone so long, Hux would want someone else. If that was the case, he'd kill Snoke that very day so he never had to be apart from Hux again.

"I've been thinking about something I'd like to try," Hux said.

"You know you can just ask, right? We don't have to put it in writing every time one of us wants to do something new."

"We could," Hux said. "But then who's to say one of us won't forget something and do something the other doesn't like? If it's in writing, there's no excuse for forgetting."

"So why's it have to be a contract?"

"Are you saying you don't like keeping things in a contract?"

"I..." Kylo had to think carefully about his next words. He could sense something in the Force. He studied Hux for a few moments before realizing what was going on. He used to think that the contract was part of Hux’s foreplay, but it was more than that. It made it easier for Hux to ask for things. "It's fine."

"Good," Hux said, passing the datapad over to him. "Take a look and tell me what you think. As you know, this is just a suggestion and if it's not something you're interested in, I'll move it into the sexual acts that we do not do."

Kylo was barely listening to Hux as he read over what Hux had added. There were so many things on their to try list and a month had not been long enough to make a significant dent in it. Kylo wasn't sure he would be able to find Hux's addition, but it was rather obvious. One item at the bottom of the list, standing out because Kylo had never even thought about it before, but he guessed that Hux had.

"You want to fuck my tits?" Kylo asked.

"Like I said, it's simply a suggestion."

"Let's do it," Kylo said quickly. He didn't need to give it any more thought than that. There really weren't many things that Kylo didn't want to do with Hux, and if Hux wanted to fuck his tits, then Kylo wanted it too. Really, he didn't care what they did as long as they were having some kind of sex.

"Would you like to schedule a time?" Hux asked.

"Right now," Kylo said. "Can we do it now?"

"I didn't think you'd be so excited about this idea," Hux said. "Had I known, I would have suggested it earlier."

"Let's go," Kylo said, standing up and starting to take his clothes off. 

"You'll need to sign the revised contract," Hux said.

Kylo quickly did so before handing the datapad back to Hux, who added his own signature. Then Kylo was on his way to Hux's bed, shedding his clothes as he went. He laid down on the bed and watched as Hux slowly took his own clothes off, grinning when he saw that Hux's cock was already hard. He really did like paperwork.

Kylo grabbed his cock in his hand and pumped it a few times, bringing himself to full hardness. Working on the contract had the opposite effect on Kylo, but it never took long for him to get his erection back. Especially when Hux was naked in front of him. 

Hux climbed on the bed, sitting on top of Kylo and putting his hands on his chest. He ran his hands over his pecs, gently then giving him a firm squeeze. His fingers found his nipples and he circled before pressing in harder. A small moan escaped Kylo as Hux played with his nipples. They were always so sensitive and Hux always knew just how to touch them.

"Look at these tits," Hux said, lightly slapping Kylo's chest. "Massive, ridiculous tits. And they're all for me, aren't they? You have nice big tits so I can fuck them."

"Yes," Kylo agreed. He'd never even considered the idea before, but now the only thing he wanted was Hux's cock on his chest. 

"Good boy," Hux purred. "You know exactly what you're meant for."

Hux reached over to the table next to the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube they kept there. They had to keep lube all over both of their quarters as they had sex frequently and they usually couldn't be bothered to make it to a bed.

Hux poured some lube over Kylo's chest and spread it around and then wasted no time moving to put his cock between the muscles. Kylo put his hands on either side of his chest, pressing in and making more of a valley for Hux's cock. For a moment, Hux didn't move, just stared down at his cock. Then he was moving, his cock sliding between Kylo's pecs.

"You have ridiculous tits," Hux said. "And you're such a good boy to have these just for me. I'm going to fuck these tits every day. Gonna keep you locked up in my quarters and tied to my bed so I can fuck your tits whenever I want."

"Yes," Kylo whined. "Please."

"It's what you're best at, isn't it? Just letting me fuck every single part of your body, because it all belongs to me, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Kylo agreed. "Fuck, Hux. I'm yours and I want you to fuck me forever!"

"You're so pretty like this. On your back and just for me to use. Oh! Fuck!"

With a final thrust, Hux was coming, his spend falling across Kylo's chest and face. Kylo kept his hands where they were, keeping Hux's cock between his pecs. Finally, Hux slid away and Kylo let go of himself. His cock was still hard and he was desperately in need of release but Hux was sitting in his way. Kylo tried to reach behind him to grab his cock but couldn't manage.

"Don't worry," Hux said. "I'll take care of you. After all, you were so good for me."

Kylo whimpered at the praise, his need growing even stronger at that. Hux got up on his knees and moved back so he could grab Kylo's cock. He ran his hand up his cock but then bent down to lick him. Kylo moaned as he felt his tongue on him and gasped when he felt the heat of Hux's mouth surround him. Hux wasn't fond of giving blowjobs and it always took Kylo by surprise when Hux did. 

Hux bobbed his head while one hand held the base of his cock. His other hand fondled Kylo's balls. Hux took Kylo down as far as he could and then pulled back off, focusing more on kissing and licking him. The hand on his balls drifted down, moving across his perineum and then a finger was pressed against his hole.

"Hux," Kylo moaned. "I'm gonna come."

To Kylo's surprise, Hux put his cock back in his mouth while pressing his finger inside of him. With a loud cry, Kylo came, filling Hux's mouth. It was the first time Hux had allowed him to do that and Kylo was still processing that fact when Hux slid back up his body and pressed his lips against Kylo. When he opened his mouth, he felt something sliding inside his mouth and he soon realized he was tasting himself.

Kylo had suggested this once, although Hux had been uncertain. He never thought Hux would actually do it. Hux licked the side of his face — where Hux's come was still cooling on him — and then pressed his lips back against Kylo's and pushing his come into his mouth. Hux continued to lick his own come off of Kylo's body and then kissed it into Kylo's mouth, and he greedily swallowed it all down. Once he was clean, Hux laid down halfway on top of Kylo, snuggling in close to him. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, satisfied for the moment. They still had a week's worth of sex to make up for, but Kylo didn't want to do anything besides hold Hux for the moment.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Hux murmured sleepily against him. "I think I should revise the contract again."

"Yes," Kylo said. "Whenever you're ready."

"Give me a few minutes," Hux said. Kylo hummed an agreement although he had no intention of letting go of Hux so soon. He never could after sex. But just because he was holding him didn't mean he couldn't talk to him.

"I think we should kill Snoke," Kylo said. 

"Whatever you want."

"I'm serious," Kylo said. "I want to kill him so we never have to be apart again."

"And who will take over?" Hux asked, sounding more alert. "What we have right now is good. I don't want that to change with any new power dynamics that might arise."

Kylo hadn't thought that far ahead. All he knew was that Snoke had to die. It had always been part of Kylo's plan to kill him, but that was going to happen sooner rather than later. But he needed a solution to the problem Hux had presented. But the answer was rather obvious.

"We keep it like it is" Kylo said. "Co-commanders. But we'll be co-emperors. Both of us in charge just like we are now."

"And when we disagree? There'll be no one to settle those disagreements."

"It won't be a problem," Kylo said. "What was the last disagreement we had?"

Hux was silent for several moments then he sat up slightly, just enough to look at Kylo. "We haven't had a serious disagreement since we got together. We've just talked everything over and settled it."

"Exactly," Kylo said, smiling. "We get along like this."

"So as long as we keep fucking, things will work out."

"Exactly."

"Well," Hux said, settling back down on Kylo. "I'm not entirely convinced that will hold true forever, but it's at least worth a try."

"So we'll do it?" Kylo asked.

"Yes, but I want a nap first and then I want to fuck your ass. I've missed it."

"Sounds like a plan," Kylo agreed. What could be more perfect? An end to Snoke and a promise of getting fucked. And of course, getting to cuddle the man he loved.


End file.
